A great number of electric wires are arranged around an AC generator for a vehicle, which is mounted in a vehicle. When those electric wires are excessively long, the electric wires vibrate due to vibration of an engine or the like, with the result that disconnection of the electric wires or the like is liable to occur. Therefore, the electric wires are partially fixed to a vehicle body, the AC generator for a vehicle, or the like.
Further, in a related art AC generator for a vehicle, a rectifier and the like are fixed to an outer side of a rear-side frame, and a rear cover made of a resin is fixed to the rear-side frame so as to cover the rectifier and the like.
In addition, a harness clamp for fixing the electric wires is mounted to be fixed to a projecting portion that is integrally projected from the rear cover (for example, Patent Literature 1).